


Like Father...

by AliceFalls



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart if you squint, Gideon is a little shit, Language, Len curses a bit at one point., Len looses his cool, Might be a little out of character, Oneshot, Why does no one talk about Barry inventing Gideon?, and maybe my favorite character, more than a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceFalls/pseuds/AliceFalls
Summary: Barry has a realization about Gideon. Gideon and Barry should not be permitted to team up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Plot Bunnies from the Flash are eating me alive. I have work to do guys! I have a job, and school, and rehearsal. I need a life. 
> 
> Whatever, I never had a life anyway.

The first time Stein and Jax come back to visit during their crusade against Savage, Stein mentions Gideon and Barry nearly has a panic attack, thinking he’d found the Reverse Flash’s time vault and spoken to the AI, but when Stein begins discussing her role on the Waverider, Barry realizes there must be a version of her on their mission. He has a variety of realizations in that moment.

His future invention must be incredibly complex in order to run a TIMESHIP. He apparently gave her multiple voice options, since Stein’s version seemed to be British. This whole situation meant that his invention had to obey Captain Cold.

Captain Cold.

CAPTAIN COLD.

Barry wasn’t what anyone would describe as evil, but his smile in that moment could only be described as chilling.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Welcome back, Legends.” Gideon’s voice rang out through the ship as the crew boarded again. Rip nodded and started getting settled in his chair. 

“Gideon, set a course for-”

“Good evening, Len.” Silence. The crew looked around cautiously. Rip stood up again.

“Gideon, diagnostic.”

“There are no intruders, nor has my programming been changed in any significant way. I am running at full capacity.”

“Significant?”

“There appears to be a minor change in the way I am to address Leonard Snart, but no other changes, Captain Hunter.”

“Who authorized the change.”

“Since I have no memory stored of the change itself being made, I must assume it was my creator.”

“And who would that be?” Professor Stein asked cautiously.

“I am not permitted to distribute that information to anyone other than my creator.” 

“Gideon, was the change made in the time stream, or was it just an update.” Rip growled out. “If it was made in the time stream this would be an aberration, and we need to fix it”

“But, if it’s a change made around Snart, wouldn’t that mean we would have to be the ones who made the aberration? One of us would be the influential factor. Probably Snart.” Jax piped in.

“Good point, Jackson. Leonard, did you speak to anyone while we were stopped in 2016? Where did you go? Did you speak to anyone new? Anyone… academic?”

“Afraid not. Only person I talked to was Mick, and we were hanging around Saints and Sinners, and no one there calls me Len. Len is a name for family only.”

“Well as of right now this doesn’t seem to make much of a difference in our mission, so I think we should move on and get back to defeating Savage.” Jax and Professor Stein stepped back at Kendra’s words, abashed.

“Right. Gideon’s new protocols shouldn’t be too much of an issue. Gideon, what was the next sighting of Savage? We need to move on.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within a few weeks, all of the Legends had forgotten about Gideon’s reprogramming. All except Len, that is. Len was peeved. Len was losing his cool.

Every couple of hours, Gideon had taken the time to remind him that he was being a good person. More than a legend. He thought that he had escaped that bullshit when he had joined the crew. He didn’t need to be a hero to be a Legend. The Legends were an eclectic, chaotic, morally ambiguous group who didn’t need to be good people to save the damn planet. 

But Gideon! Gideon was insisting he was good. He was not a good person damn it! Len was a villain. He had records (wiped or not,) that proved that much. He had kidnapped Caitlin Snow, killed people, kidnapped and tortured Cisco Ramon AND his brother, and betrayed the Flash, multiple times. He wasn’t good.

He wasn’t.

No one was this insistent.

It was wearing Len down.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Len hit his breaking point after a mission where they had to kill a time travelling vigilante squad who didn’t have real goal or concept of justice. They weren’t all that different from the Legends, except that any time someone annoyed them, they went back in time to torture and kill that person’s younger self. It was dark, and awful, and no one was happy when they boarded the ship again.

“They thought they were heroes.” Sara muttered angrily. Len scoffed.

“If they were heroes I think the world could do with less.”

“You’re my hero, Len.”

The stream of profanity that left Leonard Snart’s mouth was aggressive and exceedly colorful, leaving Jax, Stein, Kendra, and Ray in shock, and impressing Sara and Mick. Rip just seemed done.

“Mr. Snart, how long has this behavior been going on.” Rip enquired, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Three fucking weeks. Since whatever bastard created Gideon changed her programming. I’m going to find this jackass and ice them, I swear to all that is sacred in my life. Three fucking weeks.”

“And you didn’t think this was important enough to tell us about?”

“Well pardon me for thinking it’d go away. No one is this insistent upon me being a good fucking person. No one except-” a pause. Len stopped very suddenly, straightening and narrowing his eyes. “-Barry fucking Allen.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How did he take it?” Barry sat on a stool in the time vault, speed reading and chatting with Gideon with his suit on, but his cowl down.

“About as well as you probably thought I would, Scarlet. I never took you for the vindictive type.” Barry spun around to face a heavily frowning Len. He grinned.

“I wouldn’t call it vindictive. Just… determined. After all, if I can’t tell you, who will?” Len glared at Barry, pulled out his gun, and blasted Barry’s feet, latching him to the floor. Barry laughed, not offended, since his suit protected him and he knew it wasn’t actually meant in ill will. “I guess I deserved that.”

“Damn straight.” And with that, Len walked right out of Starlabs, with Barry laughing impishly behind him.

In the time vault, Barry pulled his cowl back on.

“Hey Cisco. Cisco. I need some help in the time vault. Nothing too bad. I’m a little stuck is all.”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, not beta'd. Please give any feedback and let me know if something seems off.


End file.
